thelostworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Pastor
Jon Pastor is a bard that has successfully captured the attention - and imagination - of nearly every city he’s ever been to. Standing at 6’1”, he’s drop dead gorgeous having styled, dirty blond hair – suggestive, crystal blue eyes and a clear skin complexion. Stronger than most spellcasters, he tends to have a lean yet defined body figure, one which the man isn’t afraid to show off. Jon also tends to be charming, the tilt of flirtation into almost every phrase he says, whether he means it or not. However, many tend to be drawn to the attractive man sooner or later, the man landing in their good graces either by his natural gifts or through more supernatural means... Achievements: * Got accepted into the Enterainer's Guild * Openned his own tavern in Middle Menthis Plateau's Smoky Towers theatre district, named Metal & Lace. * Became engaged to Kaernon d'Phairlan. History: Jon Pastor was born late in the wintertime, in the land of Aundair. Hie mother was one of ladies-in-waiting to Lady Wrenya and his father was a high ranking official of the Knights Arcane. This combination of these titles afforded Jon many privileges, though it was clear to him at a young age, that even though he studied and was friends with many noble children, he was not a noble himself. His accommodations were simpler than theirs, though still comfortable. Despite not being a noble, Jon was still quite popular with the other people. He just seemed to have a way others, and even though he came from a less-than-stellar upbringing it was obvious that he was familiar with the workings of a charming disposition. His voice was naturally flirtatious, and he could talk his way out of most things, and it certainly helped that as he grew up so did his beauty - his crystal blue eyes and dirty blond hair making him almost unnaturally beautiful. As Jon grew up among noble children, he was allowed to study with them and learned many of the same skills that they did. He learned diplomacy from them, as well as the history and the many different religions in Eberron. After studying he would help his mother gather plants and make medicine, that being one of her many duties as one of Lady Wrenya’s ladies. He also grew quite adept at the Arcane arts, having admired his father since he was young, studying it up to the point that he could cast spells. One of Jon’s favorite activities, and a class he excelled in, was music class. Every noble children was required to take it and Jon took to it easier than any of the other children there. He was able to pick up most instruments quickly and when he was asked to sing one day, everyone listening was awe-struck by how beautiful his voice was. He picked up the dancing they practiced with ease and often liked to add his own twist to their dances, tumbling to give them extra flair. At the age of the 15, when it was time for Jon to choose a path he had to follow he was given many choices. He could have stayed at noble court and lived a life of servitude under them, and was also urged to join the Knights Arcane, which no one doubted her would do wonderful in. To Jon, however, his path was clear. He told everyone that he was going to live the life of traveling troubadour, learning what he could about the world and performing for others. After getting a blessing from his parents and people he cared about, Jon was presented a gift of a cittern and a voil and set off on his travels. Jon did well as he travelled around Khorvaire, but he found himself running low on funds quicker than he would have liked, and had to pick odd jobs to makes ends meet. One day he met a local whore who was not that much older than he was, and learned after talking to her that certain men in preffered people of a more masculine persuasion. Desperate to make money, he decided to try his hand at prostitution. Despite having never trained as a whore Jon actually found quite a lot of success as a male prostitute. He was still even more attractive than he had been when he was younger, and having used his charm so much as a young man he knew how to use his body and voice to appear more appealing. Jon knew how to bring about a sense of sex so well that even men who had never thought about sleeping with a man before found themselves questioning whether they should try it. Jon learned that he sold his body a few times a month, he made enough to continue to live comfortably. Most taverns he performed at gave him free food and board, and working as a male whore gave him the expenses he needed for everything else. Jon was worried his credibility as a performer would be tarnished by his little side business, but found that many were still charmed by him, and thought of him as a performer first, and not a whore like he was worried they would. Jon has been living this way for the last few years, and recently came to the nation of Breland to visit Sharn, a place he had heard about several times during his travels. Jon has been growing a bit weary to travelling and is thinking about settling down, and possibly opening his own tavern and becoming a guild master. Jon is still as interested as ever to make it big as a performer, and is determined to make his time in Sharn count. To learn more about Jon Pastor, feel free to visit his website located here. CREATE A FREE WEBSITE POWERED BY Category:Characters